Believe Again: One Shot
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: After the aftermath with the Green Goblin and the death of Uncle Ben, Peter has started to isolate himself from his friends and loved ones, and even starts to give up the mask, that is until he meets a brown eyed girl and has to save her life.


**AN: Chapter 4 of Guiding the Saviors will be up soon and I will be posting an additional AN about a hold on all stories as I work on Guiding the Saviors. After that, I will choose one story to work on at a time and the occasional one shot. **

**This takes place in between 1 and 2.**

**Summary: After the aftermath with the Green Goblin and the death of Uncle Ben, Peter has started to isolate himself from his friends and loved ones, and even starts to give up the mask, that is until he meets a brown eyed girl and has to save her life..**

**Believe Again**

Peter sat staring at the black and red mask. He couldn't do anything right. Spider-Man was becoming too much and the possibility of more enemies coming after him or his loved ones was a terrible thought. He could risk their lives. Mary Jane didn't understand his complicated schedule, and Harry could never ever know what really happened to his father. Peter wanted to be truthful, he really did, he just didn't know how.

He stood, and looked in the mirror. "One more time." He pulled the mask on and took a deep breath. Pulling on the suit, he stepped out onto his window ledge and looked up to the corner of a taller building. Spinning a web, he pulled himself on the taller building, looking down into the city. He took a look through his building and noticed a light on next door. That room was always vancant and it was interesting to see someone living next door. The window was pretty much see through, and he could make out the silhouette of a female body.

He knew he shouldn't look, but he could see her clear as day. She was a pretty woman, long brown hair, and a heart shaped face. She was in a black pair of underwear and bra. She seemed to be getting ready to go somewhere and Peter couldn't help but watch. He had nothing better to do, and crime fighting was taking its toll.

Soon the light shut off and two minutes later, she walked out from the building and took a left, heading toward a darker part of the neighborhood. Peter shook his head as many women seemed to do this. He decided to follow and the woman seemed to be waiting for a bus. It was rather late and Peter knew that no bus would be running this late. The woman pulled out a phone and her voice was light and airy. It was a change he welcomed, even for a few moments.

"Hey, are you coming? It's getting late, and I don't think busses run this late in New York Johhy." Peter didn't like easedropping on phone calls and decided to turn his attention else where. She seemed to be waiting on a ride and Peter decided to stay and wait till it came, then he would go about his business.

She ended her phone call and shivered. "Jeez...he needs to hurry up." Peter looked around, scanning the vincinity and turned his attention towards the flashing red and blue lights. He looked back at the girl and shook his head. "She'll be fine. I've got other things to attend to." He slung a web, flinging himself from building to building. As he got closer to the lights, he noticed a dark Jeep of a truck wildly driving down the narrow roads, it was swerving from side to side recklessly. He realized that it was the ride the girl was waiting on, as it halted to a screeching stop in front of her.

He could hear very well over the blasting music that played. "Bella! Get in!" The girl, Bella, shook her head and looked around. "Johnny! Are you crazy?! You're drunk! I am not getting in with you!" It was starting to rain hard and Peter perched on a buildings edge. He knew that he could follow the police cars, but he had to see if she would get in.

"I'm taking you to work! Come on! It'll be fine. I'm just a little drunk babe." Bella shook her head, and stepped back. The door swung open, and suddenly Bella was snatched inside. Peter groaned as the Jeep sped down the road swerving once again.

He followed the Jeep and didn't really know what he planned to do. He could stop the Jeep in a number of ways but not without startling the driver.

As Peter muled over what to do next, his agitation and fear went up a notch as he spotted a 4 wheeler headed in the Jeeps direction, at the rate the truck was going and the wild driving this..Johnny was doing..the Jeep would flip and Peter knew for a fact nobody could survive that. "Oh no." He muttered. Peter pushed himself off a building, giving him more leverage as he dived for the Jeep. The truck driver blew the horn and the Jeep was starting to skid to a stop, only it started to spin out of control. Peter busted through the back window, grabbing the first person he saw. He wrapped his arms around her waist, ripping her from her seatbelt. Tucking her head into his shoulder, he busted out of the front window just as the car started to flip. He grunted softly as glass shards pricked his skin.

Bella screamed as the two rolled on the ground. Peter looked up as bright head lights flashed his face. Pulling Bella up and close, and slung a web to the nearest building, hoisting them both up. Once on the roof, he held Bella back as the car and truck smashed into one another, creating a big explosion. "Stay here." He commanded. He jumped down on the scene being mindful of the fire. He coughed softly and went around the truck to find it too ablazed for there to be any survivor. He noticed a body laying not too far from the wreckage. He swung back up to Bella, brining her back down. "Is that your friend?" Bella ran towards the body rolling him over and nodded frantically. "Yes! Johnny!" She patted his face and looked to him. "Who are you?" That was strange considering everyone knew who he was. "You must be new to the city. I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. You'll see me around a lot." He stated smugly. Bella just looked to him confused. "Hm..Spider-Man. Well thank you. You saved my life tonight." She stated as the sirens could be heard. "Well...that's my que. See you around Bella." With that, Peter was gone, feeling a little bit better about himself. He swung through the city. No one ever told Spider-Man thank you except Aunt May, Mary Jane, and now Bella. He was needed, enemies be dammed. He didn't have to save her, he didn't have to follow her...but he did and that was something to be proud of.


End file.
